


The Legend of Zelda: Maw of the Earth: Prologue Parts 7 and 8

by StellarBlitz



Series: The Legend of Zelda: Maw of the Earth (Prologue) [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Cursed, F/M, Fluff, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Good Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), Human/Monster Romance, Interspecies Relationship(s), Maw of the Earth, Mentions of alcohol, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Past Lives, Picnic, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Size Difference, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, zelda au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarBlitz/pseuds/StellarBlitz
Summary: The truth of Ganon's past is revealed, and he soon learns how to adjust to life in Lanayru proper... with some difficulty.
Relationships: Ganondorf & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The Legend of Zelda: Maw of the Earth (Prologue) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898893
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Legend of Zelda: Maw of the Earth: Prologue Parts 7 and 8

“That’s you?!” Zelda exclaimed, taking a step back. She could hardly believe it… how on earth did a Gerudo king end up in Lanayru, turned into a beast? 

“It is… well, it was,” he answered quietly, further studying the painting with solemn eyes. “I was… foolish back then. I felt as if I could break any rule I wished…” he looked down to Zelda. “You can see… the repercussions of such foolishness caught up to me.”

“You are King Ganondorf…” she murmured, still awestruck. “You’re one of the most enigmatic figures in history!”

“As I should be,” he said, drawing his gaze from the painting and continuing down the hall. “Let us forget about this.”

“Wait!” She exclaimed, chasing after him. “This is important, isn’t it?! Why do you want to ignore it?”

“Because I was immature, callous and foolish, Zelda,” he answered, his tone more stern. “I was not a good man. And… I had hoped I would be forgotten with time… it seems not.”

“I’d always read that you were generous and valiant…”

“To correspondents beyond my home, perhaps. Your sources are far too charitable,” he muttered. “Who would turn someone like that into a monster and exile them?”

“I don’t know… a vengeful witch, perhaps?”

“Hmph.”

“Ganon, I don’t understand. Why don’t you wish to talk about this?”

He stopped in his tracks, gritting his teeth. 

“I… I am ashamed.” He knelt down and sighed. “I lusted for power… I made deals with forces I could not understand… and when I broke their rules…” he looked at his claws. 

“You were cursed.”

“I was punished… I sought petty revenge for a well-earned defeat… I gave in to dark magic. I deserved my fate, and I am content with myself now, but… my past disgusts me.” He huffed. “Let us forget about all of this. I fear that if I divulged further that it would color your perception of me… I do not want that to happen.”

She thought for a moment. “Even if you were as bad as you say… that does not mean you should hide away that side of yourself. If you ever wish to tell me more… feel free.”

He sighed. “If I do share more, it won’t be on purpose…” he stood once more. “Let’s keep moving. I’m… exhausted, if I may be frank.”

“I understand,” she answered, following alongside him. “The loading docks are on the other side of the castle… I hope I can scrounge up a comfortable place for you there.”

“How many other relics from the Gerudo are housed here?” he asked.

“Not many… I believe we have a ceremonial trident gifted to us some time ago somewhere, but I’m not sure where it is. It’s never been used, as our people tend towards halberds and shortswords more than multi-pronged instruments.”

“Hmm… Probably not mine, I suppose?”

“No… it was gifted a few hundred years after.” she sighed. “I do not think you need to worry, Ganon. Most of my people have very little knowledge of the Gerudo. Not even the officials here in the castle have as immediate of knowledge as I do, though I’m obligated to study.”

“I… appreciate that knowledge,” he replied. “Perhaps I can remain a figure of mystery to the others in your court… yes?”

“I… will not reveal your true nature on purpose,” she replied.

“Then I… suppose we are battling wills, both of us,” Ganon said.

… 

The halls were eerily still, what with most everyone outside preparing for the festivities. The only remaining staff were castle guards who, despite Impa’s hesitant reassurance, still quietly trembled as Ganon and Zelda approached.

Descending to the lower floor of the castle, the pair found themselves at the loading dock gate. Two guards were stationed here, snapping to frightened attention at their approach.

Taking in a careful sigh, Zelda spoke, “Ganon is to stay here until further notice. If there are any sort of accommodations you can make for him, do it.”

The two guards wordlessly glanced at each other, one shrugging to the other.

“Please don’t tell me I must do all of this by myself,” Zelda sighed.

The guards replied by simply opening the gate. She groaned, but entered.

Given its proximity to the open air, the loading dock was a bit chilly, not helped by the connection to the Lanayru river. The temperature difference, while notable, was still tolerable, as Ganon at the very least didn’t seem to mind.

“Spacious,” he mused, taking in the area, his hooves echoing loudly against the hard cobblestone floors. 

“Yes, it should do… I think. So long as you somehow hide during shipments,” she replied, looking around for any sort of supports he could utilize. 

“Don’t fret too much about my comfort right away, Pr-... Zelda. I will do just fine…” he took a seat against the back wall, pondering something while wringing his hands. “Besides, I get the sense that… my stay here will be temporary.”

She sighed, crossing her arms and looking about. “...Do you wish to return to your cabin, Ganon?”

He glanced at her. “Oh, no. Heavens, no. It’s cramped, poorly insulated, dirty… I’m grateful that you have allowed me to stay here.”

She was a bit surprised by his certainty, but nodded assuredly. “I’m glad that you were so… compliant?”

“Perhaps I sound a bit too eager to have left that place… but it was a prison to me for some time. Even as I began to see it as a home…” a faint blush crosses his snout. “I grew… weary. Even with the terms of my exile over, I felt imprisoned there.”

“I’m… glad I gave you an opportunity to leave,” she replied. “I only hope I didn’t unwillingly separate you from your possessions…”

He scoffs. “I had little of importance there. I was stripped of my wealth, and most of my necessities are… handmade.” he removed a relatively small buckskin satchel from his shoulder, opening it and examining its contents. “I have little to my name… the only item of importance that I could not fit in here was my stewpot.” he chuckled softly.

Zelda took a seat next to him, gently leaning against him.

“We can retrieve that later, I suppose…” she smiled faintly. “I’m glad you are so comfortable here.”

. . . 

Life in the castle continued as normally as life possibly could under the circumstances given. While most of the castle’s inhabitants, and the kingdom of Lanayru as a whole, were rather apprehensive to any mention of the Blue Beast living in their walls, soon enough different news and gossip spread to lessen the impact of Ganon’s arrival. People still feared his presence, but he was not acknowledged with outright violence nearly as often as before.

Since few were willing to even fix their eyes on him, Zelda obliged herself to him, bringing him food and necessities and keeping him company. She had granted him permission to roam the castle as he pleased but, perhaps out of habit, he frequently sequestered himself in the loading docks. It was only when shipments came to the docks that he left, and even then he never went far beyond the halls connecting the loading dock and Zelda’s quarters. He seemed to be hyperaware of how his presence affected people, and thus kept his contact with others in the castle to a minimum, which… dismayed Zelda.

Perhaps a lunch out on the town was in order.

By now about two months had passed, and spring was beginning to show its face. Though the ground still bore snow, it was interspersed with bright green grass and budding trees, and the air, while a bit chilly, was bearable enough to enjoy a stroll in.

Zelda approached the loading dock, exhaling for the first time in a while as the guards opened the doors. She nervously clutched a picnic basket; she hoped to entice Ganon into venturing out into town and enjoying the sun, but she knew that, no matter how willing he would be, there was an element of danger to bringing him outside. Still, she wanted to see if it could work.

The loading docks were occupied as usual with workers sweeping and organizing shipments, while Ganon was seated in the far corner, occupying himself with a book. He glanced upwards at the opening of the door, cocking his head slightly when he eyed the basket as the princess approached.

“What could that be for?” he asked, taking to his hooved feet with a slight grunt.

“Well, I thought it’d be nice to... have a little picnic for lunch today,” Zelda replied, adjusting the cloth covering her basket gingerly. “There’s a little park in town that I think you’d enjoy.”

He paused, his mouth hanging open as he hesitated. “I… Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“I think… the only way for people to know you won’t hurt them… is if you interact with them. Right?”

He nodded slowly. “I suppose… I can only hope I don’t draw trouble…”

“You won’t,” Zelda said, taking his clawed hand. “Not if I have anything to say about it. Now let’s go.”

He followed after a second of her pulling his hand, nearly tripping over himself before steadying his legs. Zelda had an inkling that he was a bit smitten by her… She couldn’t deny that he was lovely, as well, but she wasn’t sure if Lanayru was the best place for a sort of fling to start, so she had to limit her actions with him. Still, amorous slips of the tongue, hands held a bit too long, eyes transfixed on the others’ face in quiet moments… The signs were there. It would take time to know for certain if this friendship would become more, though.

Zelda and Ganon continued through the corridors and finally out into the town square. Zelda was wearing much lighter layers than the months before, eschewing thick gloves and boots entirely as spring came. It was a pleasantly warm day outside, possibly the warmest in months, so there were many others outside as well, perusing shops or simply taking walks and chatting with friends.

Ganon squinted at the midday sun as he crept out of the shade, shielding his face with his hand. It had been quite some time since he was actually outside, and it seemed he had forgotten how bright the sun could be. He continued to follow the princess, however, despite the gazes that were already entering the pair’s periphery. Zelda noticed his fur stand on end and his lips draw back.

Zelda’s hand could only hold onto one of his fingers at a time, but she tightened her grip on it regardless, hoping to reassure the beast. “Don’t worry… I won’t let anything happen.”

Eventually, after a few blocks, the park came into view, with several large conifers framing a small hill and a simple pond. By now, what felt like hundreds of eyes had met the pair, but Zelda noticed that, eventually, the stares subsided and people carried on with their day. She also watched as Ganon’s nervous gaze shifted from watching the onlookers to watching her. 

Entering the park, Zelda carefully began laying out the picnic blanket, the grass still rather wet with dew. Ganon took a careful seat, watching to make sure his head didn’t collide with a tree branch. 

Zelda began unpacking the food; little sandwiches, small almond cookies, pickled plums, thinly-sliced smoked salmon, fresh root vegetables, and various other light offerings befitting a spring picnic. She knew that Ganon’s appetite exceeded what she could feasibly fit in the basket, but she hoped he would appreciate quality over quantity.

“Looks delicious,” he mused as he watched her unpack. “Did you prepare all of this yourself?”

“I made the sandwiches and sliced the fish, but the rest were from the pantry,” she replied, retrieving a tightly-sealed bottle of sparkling white wine last. “I hope it’s all good.”  
“I’m sure it is,” he said with a light chuckle. “I’ve learned not to be picky, anyhow.”

She smiled before retrieving a simple corkscrew from the basket, leaving it finally empty. Carefully, she began removing the cork. 

“Let’s see if I can-”

POP! The cork sailed out of the bottle, with Zelda and Ganon letting out a shriek and a slight gasp, respectively. It quietly plopped into the small pond, but the flurry of eyes on the pair at that moment caught their attention more than the cork’s trajectory. Looks of shock and fear, interspersed with frightened murmurs and occasional points at the two. 

“What happened?”

“Did he hurt her?”

“I knew it!”

Murmurs much like this rang out in all directions. Zelda tensed, her breath lingering in her throat; she messed up. She made it seem as if he hurt her… her scream could probably be heard all the way over by the castle. What was she thinking?! This was a stupid idea, bringing him out here-

Suddenly, she felt a large, gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Breathe,” Ganon whispered, refusing to look at the crowd and instead fixing his eyes on her fretful, worried, embarrassed self. She finally exhaled after what seemed like ages, just stopping herself from falling into his hand completely. She burst into a fit of nervous giggles… she couldn’t help it.

“It was just a cork…” she spat out in between laughs. He started to chuckle as well.

“If the guards come by, I’ll offer them some food as well,” he said dryly. This made her laugh even harder.

“Oh, goodness…” she said with a sigh as her laughing subsided. Somehow, only a slight amount of the wine managed to spill, but she was having second thoughts about drinking it.

“If I’m this hysterical sober…” she laughed, carefully placing the still-open wine in the basket. “Goodness… ahh, let’s just eat for now.”

“Fine by me.”


End file.
